clockwork_and_simulacramsfandomcom-20200213-history
Azazel
Player: Elijah Age: 113 Lifepaths: Born wilder, wanderer, griever, assassin Beliefs, Instincts, and Traits Beliefs * I will flee West. * * I will speak to Boris - we have been on the outs recently, on account of him punching me off a horse, but he was my first friend and the reason that I have others. I would reconcile with him before we start our journey. Tabled beliefs: * I will negotiate with the Crowsteadian government for the first foal. Instincts # I will protect peace at all costs. # I get what I want, safety be damned. # I will amass power wherever I can find it - weapons, followers, powers, anything that will give me an advantage. Traits 8 pts. (Burned) * Spite 4 * Born Under Silver Stars ** To those who look upon Elves with clear eyes, there shimmers an unmistakable halo, like white light through a gossamer veil, like stars shining at night. * Essence of the Earth ** Elves do not feel the effects of earthly cold and heat as do Men; they do not fall ill; they are ageless and will only pass on when the Earth ends. Elves do not have to take Health tests for illness, and they gain 1D to Health and Forte test for resisting fatigue and poison. * Fair and Statuesque ** Elves are fair and beautiful to all who look upon them. The Elven form inclines toward tall and slender, rounded by graceful curves. * First Born ** Elves are made from the very fabric of nature - wind, air, wood and water. Thus, they know its secrets very well: They know how to preserve much of its power - even when it is taken and shaped into something new. It is this intimate knowledge that allows the Elves to weave their songs. Their unadulterated essence grants them insight into their world unmatched by the races of Men, Dwarves, and Orcs. Due to this, Elves' Perception maximum is 9. Their other stat caps are 8. Their stride is also 8. * Keen Sight ** Like eagles, Elves can see great distances with perfect clarity. Add +1D to all Perception and Observation-based field maneuvers for Range and Cover or any Perception test involving seeing long distances. Elves also may see in starlight as if it were day. They suffer no obstacle penalties for dim light. Smoke and haze still bar their vision - normal penalties apply. In complete darkness, Elves suffer +4 Ob like Men or Dwarves. * Grand Master ** Can change face at will - to those of living and the dead. * Heroic (The Hero We Deserve) * Reckless * Unlucky Fate: 10 Persona: 10 Deeds: 0 Stats & Attributes (Burned: 9M 17P) Spent: 3 persona for command's skill Spent: 1 fate for ?? ???? put em somewhere makes sense Wounds Skills 4 pts (burned) - General 18 pts (burned) - Lifepath Skills Being Learned Resources 16 burned Gear and Possessions Elven clothing, elven shoes. Not sure how they're different from normal, except they're on an elf. Cyanide enough for 20 men, plus 9 vials enough for 4 or 5 2 vials of paralysis injection poison that makes something glow infrared and lasts 10 actions or so. Concussion Grenades - 3 Smoke bombs - 5 +1 armor, stops first couple rounds of bullets 6x AR-15, 30 rounds each Property cash on hand - 18.25 Map Several items resist me from dwarf: Mallet and mask Knows all the back passages of New Ruthinian Castle Affiliations The Faceless Reputations None. Elves from my village probably don't like me much, but I'm pretty sure they're not coming here anytime soon. Player Notes Azazel was born Late wife Tariel more to come, please hold RESOLVED BLEEFS Boris' tavern is a good place to find work. My position there must be made secure. I will talk to Boris about some more permanent employment. Peacekeeper or whore, it doesn't much matter which. Boris has been bitching about my absence at the tavern a few nights ago. I’ll remind him of my talents and let him know I was saving his ass on stage. There are rumors of assassins at the peace march. The Faceless have sent a team with me to find and catch them. The March is in three days. I will walk the route and the courtyard to scope potential vantage points, and send off for other members of my team to see if they will join me. i am relatively uninformed as to the political landscape. I will ask Von Skald about it in order to determine who should need protection next. This new assassin's guild clearly uses some form of magic, I will extract any information they have from our captured assassin, whether by intimidation, torture, or charm. I care not which. The tortured assassin has revealed the presence of a dangerous magic. Von Skald will take me to meet with the king as his spymaster, and we will discuss what to do from there. Boris' office was compromised. I will search it, my room, and the common area for any suspicious items. I have acquired a black stone, which I was told is an egg. I will send off for information from the guild, but they will want something in return. Amelia Morale's family is purported to have magical ties, I will ask her about any magical knowledge she or her family may have. Maybe she can give me something worth sending in, or maybe she knows something about the egg itself. Amelia said she will ask about my stone egg. I will touch base with her and see what, if anything, she wants in return. Blah blah broke off from Amelia and no one knows I'm still fuckin with them I need allies, and it'll likely be a long, boring walk. I will befriend my captor and solve both problems. I'll start with family, that's safest - but I must be careful not to seem like I'm interrogating him. I have been taken hostage by a ranger and am being taken to Black Briar's base. I have convinced the man that I am worth taking back - now I must convince them that I am worth taking to the giant. I must hope that Amelia and Boris will believe that I didn't truly abandon them. Once I get to the hold, I will see if I can get a message out. If Pennybun or the dwarf are in the hold, I will try to release them with a message. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. I have fucked up. I have few options. I can go to the Faceless and ask them to protect and help me, I can tell the Bladesinger of the dark elf, or... I could go kill the king for Black Briar. If nothing else, I will go wander the wasteland in search of a new home. I've done it before and I will do it again. I need to figure out what the current political climate looks like before I make any kind of decision about Black Briar's demand. I'll seek out Von Skald and ask him about the goings-on. I can't run from this situation. It's too good an opportunity for building ties to both the Bratva and the Greymist syndicate, and I do actually like Boris. I will change clothes with the man I murdered, take his face and render him unrecognizable. I'll go back in and take out the Valwas' (I don't know how to spell, sue me) minions. I will find somewhere to hole up with this idiot of a Bratva leader and Boris. Boris knows about the Faceless, but I want Vasilli to think that I'm unique. I'll field both their questions as best I can and push the alliance angle. We should focus on making a plan going forward. The Vasilli thing fell through. I'm at the top - with Boris. We're going to overthrow the Vals. I want to be recognized as a competent leader, as someone with command. I go headfirst into battle, it poses little risk to me. We outnumber any opposition by a long shot, and charging in with my men will help cement their loyalty. The Bratva are clamoring for Raven blood or Raven loyalty. The Ravens will never bow to any Ruthenian. To gain the Bratva's respect and restore stability, and therefore put ourselves at the top, we must show them that we are more powerful than them. To war we go. Natalia treated Black Briar. I'd like to talk to her and see if I can't get some information. I also need to know how neutral she truly is. Madam Natalia has offered me her face in return for ensuring the financial wellbeing of her family from her lawyer. She has done much for me, and she offers this of her own accord. I will go to him and make absolutely the fuck sure that her grandchildren's future is secure. I have convinced the Bladesinger that Black Briar is a greater threat than me, and that I will come back to the Etharch once that task is done. We need a gameplan. We will go together to talk to Amelia, to Lucien, to Noel and Boris. Hopefully we can get the Leafborn to join us as well. This is my hill to die on, but we must come up with an army somehow or I really will die on this hill. I have been neglecting my Spymaster duties. I will go to bring Amadeus von Skald and his other generals news of what is going on with Blackbriar, the elf, and the other elf. Boris and I will go rescue the queen of greymist after she got abductified The Bladesinger knows who and what I am. She agrees that Black Briar is the greater threat, and has agreed to join us against her. I have told her that, after we deal with Black Briar, I will go with her to the Etharch to atone for my brother's crimes. I do not anticipate that they will be merciful to me, I don't know how they could possibly tell that it wasn't me. I will talk to Rhomas, the Bladesinger, about bringing my brother to justice. I would happily hunt him with her once the valley is saved. Rhomas has the right of it. I have been out of Elven society for a long time - nearly as long as I spent in it. I know little of other elves or their songs. Crowstead's library is ancient, it may have some Elven writings in it. I will go do some research. Von Skald has asked me to figure out where Boris' true loyalties lie: Ruthinia or Crowstead. I know exactly what happened with the two instances he brought up to me, but he didn't ask about that. I'll talk to Boris briefly, bullshit around for a couple of days, and tell Von Skald he has nothing to worry about. Someone can take the face of the living. There may be some clue as to how or why in the dungeons. I need to find my way down there - I'll have to let Boris know, and I need to keep my expedition secret from the Faceless. Only Petey knows how much money was in that vault. I'll talk to him about a fair way to settle shares among us. One where I get the "I almost died" share. Someone can take the face of the living. The secret must be somewhere in the Dim. I have to find it. There's a vault with a silver key, said to be the original meeting place of the Faceless, before it collapsed. It is said to be located in the Dim beneath the king's palace. There's a series of runes leading to it, old Faceless sigils. There's also a rumor of a guardian - I'll get past it any way I can. I WILL figure out this place's secret. It has to be here somewhere. The dopplegangers must protect it, but where have they put it? I'll start looking through any literature or markings in this place to find it. I will convince Laucus to allow me to bring back the books. I will not bullshit him, but I want these books to be unknown to any but us three, including the librarian (unless we need a translator, in which case he must be sworn to secrecy lest he catch a blade in his gullet). If we can find a place to store them in the Dim, all the better. I have a dragon egg in my pocket. I have a dragon egg. ''In my ''pocket. Dragons haven't been in the world in centuries at least. Maybe millennia. I want to know how, and why, and what it would take to hatch this thing. The answer must be somewhere below. The palace used to have deeper levels, and I overheard the librarian talking about a sealed level of the library that could no longer be accessed. Dollars to donuts it's down here. Flametongue is a danger. If he will not obey me, and will not see me as his equal, I will euthanize him. I went to a lot of trouble for this egg, though, and he would be good to have to study. I'll try to convince him that I am worth working with and obeying first. I will talk to Boris about getting back into the mafia as his doppleganger, now that I have this new power. The Faceless have been hunting me, and I'm sort of upset about it. I want to take them over, or if that is impossible, I want to take them out. I may be out of Boris' mafia, but I still need his advice where the criminal empire is concerned. I'll ask him how he would go about such a thing. I need to get to Rhomas and convince her to help me. Rhomas only cares about Black Briar and the threat she imposes. I need her to see that the valley needs protection, should we depart for the Elven Homelands. I must find someone else who knows of the horrors of the Toxic Spirit to convince her of the seriousness of the matter. I'm going to find one of the faceless and find out more about the organization in general. I'll scout out in the town square first, and make sure my position is defensible. I'm going to find one of the faceless and find out more about the organization in general. I'll scout out in the town square first, and make sure my position is defensible. I am headed to the Singing Dragon with the other three rogue Bratva. I've told them that Roxanne is sleeping in my room. I will pick them off as best I can on the way, and the last will die in front of the inn. They will be strewn across the streets as a warning. I need information on the two Fruits from Roxanne. I'll wait until the bar slows down, get the info, and go out a-murdering. It's worth keeping the Faceless hidden for now. I need to talk to the King about his guard. He needs to know that he had a grandmaster in his kingsguard, and the last remaining Oichii must be told. His brother has not been by his side for some time, but he is alive. We will find him. I know of a Faceless camp with about two or three Faceless. I'll go take care of them before the ball. I have decided that I want a heat-resistant flamethrower gauntlet. I'll go talk to Laukos about it. Guess I gotta go find a shadowboy in the city. I'm going to go talk to the Kingsguard to see if they have any notion of where she could be. I am in no way powerful enough to fight the shadowboys on my own. I'm going to go make my first recruit - there's a young woman by the name of Cecilia who has shown interest in the Faceless before. She works as a bouncer in the old city. I'll go talk to her I need to talk to the dwarves or the fabricator's guild to see what they can do about making a gauntlet for me from dragon scales. # I'll talk to Laokos about the flamethrowery part. got my absolute ass kicked in by the shadowboys. I need more weapons if I'm to fight them again - smoke bombs, poisons, tear gas, maybe some destructive magics if I can get my hands on them. I'm gonna go talk to the Kingsguard first. # 2nd is a poisoner # 3rd is to find out about any underground magic rings I will go talk to Roxanne about arranging my entrance into Ruthenia - I know she runs the blockade runners. I will speak with the blockade runners in the inn at 10:30. I'll see what their asking price is. I will capture or kill the Castello Shadowboy. The Faceless must have a presence in this city, both for the future of the guild and to keep the shadowboys at bay. I'll start recruiting before I go. (lost?) I must meet with the Gardenians to make nice with them. I have several options: I will bestow powers upon their wizards but not the recipe, or I will give them the recipe if they can bring me more dopplegangers, which we both need. (won) I will communicate to the mushrooms that we are not here to harm them and ask for safe passage. (won) I will ingratiate myself with the Dwarven elders and convey human social structure to them with Batbayar's help. (won) I will set up trade relations between the mychonids and dwarves. (lost, Mychonids ded) I will convince the dwarves and Mychonids to join the valley's burgeoning confederacy. (won) I will find Rhomas and ask her to help me with my laments to deal with my newfound grief. It has been long since I have sung them. (success) Amegliano is bound to be at the Conclave. He has had ample time to investigate, I must establish what the fucketh is going on with the Corpore Sano and my equipment. Brought Lieutenant Laurel and a competent assassin named Olstaff as my second and third in command. I will go talk to Barbsosa and The Motherfuckers about talking to the New Cerulean government to establish diplomatic relationships and maybe recruit them into helping us against the Dreitch and perhaps the Deep Ones. Won, they're all coming. Called on Unlucky, the person we ask who's in charge sends us to the mercantile leaders. I have been directed to Elder Xanang, a Blueie and respected member of the Federation. He I will go with Barbosa to the people of New Cerulea to see if they know of any warriors in the wasteland that would be willing to help us or anywhere to get more advanced weaponry. Captain Sonnis must die for the good of the valley and of all good works. A necessary evil. I shall slay him in the name of all that is righteous - right after I figure out where he is. (won, found Kensworth, a fence who knows where Sonnis went). Category:PC Category:Elf Category:Assassin Category:Faceless Man